


verse-moi l'ivresse

by allthempickles



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anxiety, Awkward Flirting, Bands, Dialogue Heavy, Eventual Romance, First Meetings, House Party, Late at Night, Laughter, M/M, Meet-Cute, Party, Tickling, Walking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-02-04 01:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12760809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthempickles/pseuds/allthempickles
Summary: This party was so fucking loud, and there were so many fucking people, and god damn it, Gerard didn't even want to come in the first place.





	1. The Party

**Author's Note:**

> please don't inspect any plot holes. or my overuse of the word "dude"  
> also uhhhh… i’m still figuring out how to format dialogue so please excuse inconsistencies. feel free to give me tips if you have any?
> 
> also sorry for my bad titles, idk what i'm doing

This party was so fucking loud, and there were so many fucking people, and god damn it, Gerard didn't even want to come in the first place. His friends had dragged him along even though he had protested, saying that he just wanted to relax. He did have a nice talk with Ray earlier on in the night, but for the most part he was miserable. It was loud and Gerard was just plain tired. 

Gerard lifted up his Dr. Pepper to take a sip, only to find that the can was empty. He sighed and pushed himself off the wall he had been leaning against.

"Fucking people and their fucking parties." Gerard was on his third soda, but the idea of just standing there with nothing in his hands was anxiety provoking enough to get him to keep drinking them. If he isn’t holding anything, what is he supposed to do with his hands? He couldn’t just stand there and look cool. He couldn’t. He couldn’t do that. Gerard figured he probably wouldn't be sleeping tonight with all the caffeine he had had. And now, on top of the anxiety, he also had to piss real bad.

Setting the empty can down on a table with a quiet clank, Gerard set off to find the bathroom. People were mostly sitting around and drinking in the living room, and the hallway seemed quieter, though it wasn’t empty. The lights weren’t on, unlike the rest of the house, and it felt calmer there. Two people sat on the floor, facing each other (he didn’t know what they were doing) and one woman was standing in a doorway, having a quiet phone call. 

Eventually he found the bathroom and relieved himself. Gerard was exiting the bathroom when all of a sudden, something hit him. He stumbled back, only to be smacked into again, slamming his arm into the wall behind him.

"Shit!" he hissed out, bending over and clutching his arm to his body. He looked up to see the two people who had knocked into him running to the end of the hall. It was dimly lit, but Gerard could make out one person running, and a guy chasing after them. He had cornered the other and the two were wrestling with each other, pushing each other and falling over, laughing and yelling.

Gerard sighed. Of course they didn't notice running into him. Rubbing at his elbow, he walked back towards the kitchen to get another Dr. Pepper.

Grabbing a can, Gerard walked back to where he was before and stood at the edge of the room, looking around. Some people were talking on the couch, or standing around the room. A few people were sat on the floor, playing a video game. It actually looked kind of fun, but fuck if Gerard was going to work up the courage to ask if they could join. And both Ray and Mikey looked like they were already having conversations with other people, so Gerard decided that he would just stay where he was.

"Hey!"

Gerard flinched at the sudden sound. A shorter man with tattoos was standing next to them. He had a shaggy black mohawk and a lip ring. Who was this guy? Was Gerard supposed to know him? Did he do something wrong?

"Uh- hey." Gerard stuttered.

"Hey dude! Sorry for startling you! I'm Frank"

"I'm Gerard." 

Gerard couldn't help but wonder why Frank was talking to him. 

"Sorry about knocking into you earlier." 

Oh. Now Gerard recognized him.

"It's fine. My elbow still hurts a little." Gerard let out a half hearted giggle, breaking eye contact.

"Oh shit! I'm so sorry, dude! Me and James were just fuckin’ around, we didn't mean to hurt you."

Gerard looked up, meeting eyes with Frank, who was looking very concerned.

"Uh.. it's okay."

"Can I get you a beer to make up for it?"

"I don't drink."

"Oh. That's cool. Is there anything else I can do?"

"Nah, I'm goo-"

"Shit, is that a Misfits shirt? I love them!"

"Really?" Gerard asked, slightly more excited but still hesitant. "I really like them too."

"Yeah! Do you know Beasts of Luxury? They're local. I bet you'd really like them!"

Gerard cracked a small smile, pushing his hair out of his face.

"Actually, yeah. Me and my brother went to one of their shows recently." Gerard unconsciously angled himself more towards Frank as he started to speak.

"That's fuckin rad! You seem really cool!"

Gerard huffed a bit at that.

"What? You don't think you're cool?" asked Frank.

"No, what the fuck? I'm some loser who got dragged to this party.”

"But Gerard! You listen to Beasts of Luxury, you gotta be cool! There's no way you aren't." Frank was standing on his tiptoes now, bouncing a little and staring at Gerard's face.

"No I'm not." Gerard whispered, covering his face with his hand, slightly embarrassed.

"C'mon! C'mon! Admit it, you're cool!"

Gerard couldn't help but giggle. 

"Fine, I'm cool. Now stop yelling, oh my god. Everyone's gonna stare."

"Whatever man. What else are you into?"

"Uh... comics?"

Frank’s eyes lit up.


	2. Let's just go.

They had moved closer and closer together as the night drew on and were shoulder to shoulder, turned slightly in towards each other. 

"Wow, how did I manage to meet the cutest nerd ever." Frank said, grinning up at Gerard. Gerard felt his face grow hot.

"I- I," Gerard giggled, interrupting himself, "dude, stop."

"Also your eyes are beautiful, have I ever told you that, Gerard?" Frank asked in a goofy voice, grabbing Gerard's hands dramatically.

"Oh my god." Gerard kept laughing, cheeks a light pink. He pulled his hands back. "Fuck you." He shoved Frank playfully.

"Okay. Sorry, I'll stop." Frank leaned back against the wall again. "This party is boring. Do you wanna just like... go?"

Gerard hesitated for a moment. He barely knew Frank. Where would they be going? Was it really all that safe for Gerard to leave with someone he didn't even know? Frank could beat him up… or kill him. He could be a murderer!

Gerard looked back up, preparing to say no- and met Frank’s big, hazel eyes. 

"Yeah! Hang on I just have to tell someone I'm leaving."

Gerard grabbed Frank's hand in his again and pulled him through the somewhat crowded room, weaving through people.

"Mikey!"

"What?" Mikey turned from his conversation, confused.

"Mikey, I'm heading out, don't wait for me!"

"What?" Mikey looked to see his brother running out and holding someone’s hand.

"Uh, okay."

His awkward, introvert brother, who didn't even want to be here. Leaving with someone. Okay. That was new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> real short chapter but i got another queued up soon!
> 
> trying to balance writing with mental health & life is hard


	3. These Streets

When Gerard and Frank got outside it was cold and the sun had set a while ago. Outside of the house it was much quieter and the noise from inside was muffled, as if fading out or being carried off by the breeze. 

It was chilly, and Gerard felt a shiver go up his spine. He was very glad he decided to wear a flannel earlier. Frank, however, was in short sleeves; He didn't seem at all affected by the cold autumn night.

"Aren't you cold?"

"Nah." Frank shook his head, slipping his hands into his pockets and rocking a bit on his feet. Gerard wondered if it was pure electricity running through his bones, keeping him warm.

He sighed, then looked up at the sky. Gerard almost wished it was just a little bit colder, just so he could see his breath in the air. Billowing up and dissipating.

Looking back down, he realized Frank was watching him. Frank had this big grin spread across his face, and his teeth seemed a bright milky blue in contrast with the dusty, navy night air around them.

"So what now?" He asked, continuing to stare at Gerard.

Gerard spluttered for a second before pulling himself together.

"Well you're the one who suggested we come out here!"

Frank giggled. 

"Fair play man..." He paused. "Well how about we go for a walk?"

"In the fucking cold? You aren't even wearing a jacket!"

"Yeah!"

Suddenly Franks hand was wrapped around his own, tugging him along down the street. "Frank!" Gerard whispered loudly, hoping to sound reprimanding, but worried it came out more amused than anything. Frank’s hand felt warm in his, and Gerard wondered if it was all that buzzing, kinetic energy that seemed to radiate from Frank that was keeping him warm.

Frank was walking at a brisk rate, almost skipping down the street. Gerard stumbled along after him, nearly tripping over his own feet once. He could barely keep up. 

They tripped, stumbled, ran past houses and down the street. Homes loomed over them, big, quiet, monstrous silhouettes against the sky. A disconcerting quiet that somehow felt so good. Crickets chirped, softening the crackling sound of their feet beating against the cracked sidewalk.

After running a few blocks they collapsed on the edge of someone’s lawn, coughing and gasping for breath.

“Oh man, too much- too much running.” Gerard gasped out, laughing scratchily, the air stinging his throat. He leaned back and collided with the bush behind him. Frank reached towards him and he tried to sit back up again, only to realize that his hair was tangled in the bush.

“Shit.”

Frank began to laugh harder as Gerard struggled to untangle himself.

“Help me!” Gerard squeaked out. Frank finally scooted over and helped extricate Gerard from the bush’s clutches. Gerard collapsed on top of Frank, and the two of them lay there, splayed out on the grass.

“Hey Gerard?”

“Yeah, what’s u-” Gerard cut off his sentence with a shriek as Frank jabbed his fingers into his side. Frank began to tickle him, and Gerard rolled away from him, laughing and screeching. 

Suddenly, the two heard a banging noise from somewhere in the dark. Pausing, they looked around. 

“Hey, assholes! Shut up! This is a residential area!” Came a voice from across the street. A window slammed shut.

They looked at each other, eyes wide, then cracked up. Gerard quickly shoved his hands over both of their mouths. Oh my god, they were going to piss off the neighbors so bad. All Gerard could do was laugh.


	4. A lovely morning.

Mikey was sitting at the kitchen counter, sipping coffee and chewing slowly at leftover pizza. The clock on the stove blinked “9:31”. Four minutes behind as always. Mikey blinked slowly back at the flashing numbers, still not fully awake. 

Ray drove him back last night. Without Gerard. In fact, Gerard only came home three hours later at four in the morning. Stumbling in and fumbling about with the door, but not drunk. Just tired and giddy, walking into things and dropping his keys, sounds amplified in the quiet house. Mikey saw him go past his door with a big goofy smile glowing in the unlit hallway.

Now light was shining through the window blinds, casting bright lines on the linoleum kitchen floor. Gerard was still asleep. He left with someone last night. Parties weren’t usually Gerard’s scene at all. Did he hook up with someone? Ugh. Gross. Mikey did not want to think about it.

Instead he thought about how nice the light was, cutting through the dusty air. And how nice his coffee was. And how nice the quiet wa- he could hear Gerard coming down the stairs. Bastard.

Gerard shuffled into the kitchen. His hair was a mess, hanging in his face and sticking to his cheeks. There was a sheet mark across his face, and he blinked blurrily at Mikey for a moment before making a beeline for the coffee.

“Good morning.”

“Morning, Mikey.”

Gerard poured himself a coffee and came over to sit across from Mikey. He leaned on the counter and stared down into his mug.

Mikey got up to pour himself another cup of coffee. He then walked back and set his mug down on the counter.

“You came back late last night.”

Gerard picked up his coffee and took a long sip. He hummed, perhaps in recognition or agreement, but didn’t make eye contact with Mikey. He looked almost smug.

Fucker.

“What happened last night?”

“Huh?” Gerard set down his coffee. He was definitely holding back a grin. He was pressing his lips together, trying to keep the sides of his mouth from quirking up.

Mikey huffed and rolled his eyes. Gerard wasn’t going to tell him anything, and though he was curious about what had gotten into his quiet introvert brother, he mostly didn’t want to know.

He grabbed his coffee and marched out of the kitchen, his annoying ass brother giggling behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> uh so i don't love this. it's a lot of dialogue and socializing. not my strong points. but hey, gotta stretch my writing muscles, right? or something like that. Woohoo!


End file.
